


Movie Night with the Prince

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Category: Dragon Ball, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Watching, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Romance, Star Wars References, The Prince and the Heiress, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: Happy Star Wars Day!  I have had this little dribble in my head all last month, so I finally sat down and wrote it for May the Fourth!Bulma is watching Empire Strikes Back one night and Vegeta joins her, deciding to investigate this movie
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Movie Night with the Prince

It had been about a week since Bulma ended things with Yamcha. She knew she had made the right choice, but even so she was still hurting. Tonight she was drowning out her feelings in a pint of her favorite strawberry ice cream and her favorite movie, The Empire Strikes Back. She was about fifteen minutes into it when she felt like she was being watched. "You know, you don't have to just stand there, Vegeta." He did that a lot she had discovered, watching her go about her every day activities, like she was some puzzle to be solved.

The dark prince strode in, freshly showered. If she had to hazard a guess, he was lurking about looking for food after a long day of training. For a long moment he stood fixed next to the couch, watching the film. "I still have a hard time understanding your culture's view of space films."

Grinning up at him, she patted the spot next to her on the couch. "It's actually a space fantasy! C'mon! Join me, I can explain as we watch. This is my favorite movie. And I think you would really like it."

Glancing a the spot next to her, he grunted and took it, plate stacked high with pizza in his hand. For the next hour or so he didn't speak a word, transfixed by the film. When the famous kiss between Han and Leia came on, she hazarded a glace his way, wondering if he would be turned off by the display of affection, but he made no indication of it. Later, she glanced his way again when Han was placed in Carbonite. His brows were furrowed in concern. When the film was over and the credits playing with their dramatic music, she finally looked at him to gauge his reaction. "So, what did you think?"

He turned to face her, then glanced away thoughtfully. "I have a lot of questions, actually."

"Fire away!"

"So Jedi are like our warriors, they use ki but they call it the Force?" She could tell the prince was trying to relate to Luke, but something about the way he asked told her he has having a hard time.

Offering a smile, she confirmed. "Yes, a lot like that, but the can't channel it the same way, but it's the right idea! And they all have to train just like you."

Vegeta huffed in response. "No, nothing like me, that training was child's play. Luke seemed very weak, it was why Vader could defeat him."

"You're absolutely right, it's why Yoda didn't wait him to go. Luke wasn't ready, he hadn't trained enough." She took a long sip from her water bottle.

"The girl, she is a princess?"

Bulma nodded in response. "Yes. Actually, she's a lot like you." The bluenette paused. "You see, she lost her planet. Vader and the Empire blew it up in the previous film. So you see, she's one of the last survivors."

He nodded, taking in this information. "And yet, she still ends up with a common scoundrel?"

A loud laugh escaped her lips. "Yes. Love isn't about status, Vegeta! When you fall in love, you can't really help what the other person's social standing is!"

The prince pondered this for a long moment. "Vader reminded me of Freiza." His voice was low and soft. Crap, perhaps this wasn't the film for him to watch... She placed a hand gently on his. Slowly, he brought his eyes to gaze into hers. "The ending wasn't happy like most of your films. He got away with it."

"Oh! This is the middle film of the trilogy! Maybe we should go back and watch the first one and then watch the last one, it probably would clear up more things!" She brightened, trying not to give away the plot to the other two films as she spoke.

Glancing at the TV and then back at her, he nodded. "Yes, I think that would be acceptable. This movie wasn't horrible." Getting up, she changed discs in the player. "Why is this your favorite film? It's not like the other ones you seem to enjoy."

Crossing the room, she took her seat again. "Well, I like the love story, but even more, I think I like the character development. You see, both Han and Leia are stubborn. Han sees Leia as a bit spoiled, and Leia sees Han as arrogant, but by the end of the film, they have looked past that and fallen in love, probably because in so many ways they are very similar people. And I'm not gonna lie, Luke reminds me a bit of Goku."

Vegeta burst out laughing, startling Bulma. "Yes, I can see that!"

She found herself grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, before we start, do you want some popcorn? I have some we can pop." Cocking his head to the side, she saw his confusion. "Oh right! You probably don't know what that is! We eat it when we watch movies! It's tasty! Give me a couple minutes."

Leaping up from her seat, she jogged to the kitchen and returned with a big bowl a few moments later and set it between them, then she cued up the film. The prince eyed the new food, sniffing the buttery goodness, then took a kernel. After gnawing on it thoughtfully for a moment, he took a handful and scarfed it down. "So this meets with his highness's approval?" Bulma giggled. The Saiyan nodded and turned his attention towards the film. The two unlikely pair sat engrossed in the film, munching on popcorn, until their hands bumped, both going in for a handful. The two looked down at their hands. Bulma felt her face flush, and if she didn't know better, she would have sworn his went a little pink as well. "Sorry." She muttered, pulling her hand away. But he stopped her, taking it. She felt her heart flutter.

"My hand is dirty..." Her voice was quiet.

He shrugged. "So is mine." He laced his fingers with hers, then gently moved the bowl into his lap with his free hand. So he really had been enjoying the movies...

Should she slide closer, she wondered. As if reading her mind, he moved her way, sitting right up set to her. They sat like that, engrossed in the film for a long time, until she started nodding off. Before long, her head was leaning on his shoulder, sound asleep. The prince didn't mind one bit though. This planet, as much as he complained about it, wasn't so bad. The company he was keeping was better then he had originally thought. And the movies? He would never admit it, he really related with Leia. Bulma was right, he actually really had enjoyed them, but mostly because he she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Just a little fluff. I would have added more, but I was pressed for time. If you want this filled out more, let me know!


End file.
